Entre dos universos
by Extraestelar
Summary: Nunca se han hablado, son completamente diferentes, incluso de universos diferentes, pero los sentimientos no siguen reglas. #17 x Kale One-shot


\- ¿Tu eres 17? -Se dirigió una tímida sayajin hacia aquel joven de cabello negro.

-Si, soy yo ¿Tu eres Caulifla? –

-No, yo soy Kale- Le respondió con nerviosismo.

-Oh, lo lamento, ha pasado tiempo desde el torne del poder que casi se me olvida, disculpa mi torpeza. Por cierto… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? -

-Descuida, tienes razón, ha pasado un tiempo, la verdad es que…-se detuvo un poco nerviosa antes de continuar-…veníamos a agradecerte por salvar nuestro universo, si no fuera por ti no estaríamos con vida, así que le pedimos a seños Champa que nos trajera- 

-Ah, eso, no te preocupes, es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, simplemente la vida de varios universos no se compara con cualquier otro deseo que tuviera -Le respondió en androide- dijiste "veníamos "pero solo te veo a ti- 

-Oh, es que Caulifla se quedó discutiendo con Kyabe y aproveché de adelantarme-sonreía un poco al recordar la tonta discusión que tenían sus acompañantes.

Quedaron en un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Después de unos segundos 17 notó un ligero sonrojo en la chica, quizás solo era demasiado tímida y se sentía algo incomoda con algún extraño, pero le parecía algo linda aquella chica saiyajin.

-Y emm… ya que tus amigos aun no regresan ¿qué tal si te muestro algunas maravillas de este universo? -propuso guiñando un ojo provocando el sonrojo de la chica. 

-Quizás debería ir a buscarlos -desviando la mirada- Puede que se molesten por adelantarme- 

-No te preocupes por ellos, seguro nos alcanzarán -Extendiendo su mano. 

Kale lo pensó un momento hasta que se decidió, tomó la mano de numero 17 con algo de desconfianza para luego ir volando en alguna dirección. En las cercanías Caulifla y Kyabe acababan de llegar al lugar y los vieron marchar.

-Vaya, parece que llegamos algo tarde y… parece que Kale se encuentra algo ocupada -Decía Kyabe mirando en la dirección en la que volaban, lo último dicho en un tono de broma. 

-Debemos seguirlos -dijo Caulifla- él salvó nuestro universo, pero de todas formas no lo conocemos y no sabemos cuales serán sus intenciones con Kale, en marcha- agarró a Kyabe del brazo para llevarlo a tirones volando en dirección donde Kale se había dirigido, pero sin acercarse demasiado para no llamar la atención.

La primera pareja aterrizó a las afueras de un pueblo, la segunda en medio de discusiones se escondió tras una gran roca que se encontraba por ahí cerca. #17 le pidió a Kale que le esperara ahí por un momento, y se dirigió rápidamente a un negocio que se encontraba a las afueras. Regresó con dos helados.

\- ¿En tu universo hay helados? -le preguntó él dándole un. 

\- ¿Helado? Pues sí, hace frio a veces -sin entender mucho a que se refería con su pregunta. 

-No, me refiero a esto -señalando los helados- es dulce, frio y se come, pruébalo –  
A la distancia se encontraban Caulifla y Kyabe espiando.

-Mira, quizás la quiere envenenar, deberíamos ir a detenerlo -la chica quería salir de su escondite para impedir que eso ocurriera.

-Espera- le detuvo Kyabe tirándola del brazo para que no se asomara- quizás es simplemente comida, observa-

-¡Está delicioso!- a Kale le brillaban los ojos-nunca había probado nada tan delicioso- se veía realmente feliz, habiendo dejado de lado un poco su timidez en aquel momento. 

-te vez muy linda sonriendo, deberías dejar de ser tan tímida y divertirte mas-  
Kale se sonroja inmediatamente y se encoge de hombros -muchas gracias, lo intentare-  
En eso aparecen Champa y Vados.

-Oigan, es hora de irse, les dije que solo un momento -Decia Champa algo molesto -y ustedes -mirando en la dirección que se encontraban los otros dos sayajins ocultos -dejen de jugar, es momento de irse-

-Señor Champa, no se altere, acabamos de llegar, solo espere unos minutos a que se despidan- le decía Vados para calmarlo.

-Esta bien, pero apresurence-

Rápidamente llegan Caulifla y Kyabe al lugar disculpándose por dedicarse a espiar.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no era nuestra intención- se disculpaba Kyabe después se dirigió a número 17- veníamos a agradecerle por salvar nuestro universo- haciendo una pequeña reverencia siendo imitado por Caulifla.

-No es nada, no se preocupen, igual fue divertido pasar un rato con Kale -les respondió 17, al terminar le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica mencionada, quien permaneció callada pero le devolvió una tímida sonrisa -Gracias por venir, me hacía falta salir un poco de la rutina, justo me encontraba un poco aburrido cuando llegaron, ojalá se hubieran podido quedar un rato mas-

Se reunieron para partir a su universo, se elevaron en el cielo con el poder de Vados, número 17 se despidió mientras se alejaban.

-Bueno, no me esperaba esta visita, pero fue divertido, nadie se imaginaría que esa chica tan pequeña, timida y linda se podría convertir en una súper sayajin tan poderosa y de apariencia tan diferente - decía mientras miraba al cielo hacia la dirección en la que habían partido hace un momento - me gustaría verla nuevamente - sonrió al pensar en ella-  
Recorriendo el espacio irterdimencional se encontraba Kale siendo interrogada por sus amigos con un Champa algo molesto porque no paraban de hablar.

-¿Y qué fue eso que comiste?¿a que sabía? Parecía delicioso- decían al unísono  
-se llamaba helado, era frio pero bastante delicioso -le brillaban los ojos al recordarlo- era bastante dulce.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste con él si aún no habíamos llegado? -cuestiono Caulifla  
-El...me dijo que seguro ustedes nos alcanzaban, no parecía tener malas intenciones, y... -hizo una pausa antes de continuar y se sonrojo un poco -me pareció algo lindo- completamente roja.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos totalmente sorprendidos.  
-Pero Kale, él es de un universo difernete, no puede gustarte alguien que estátan lejos- le dijo Kyabe aún sorprendido.

-lo sé, solo dije que era lindo, no dije nada más -exclamo totalmente avergonzada por las acusaciones de sus amigos.

Transcurrió un momento en silencio, pero Kale no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico que apenas había conocido.

-Señor champa -preguntó con nerviosismo- ¿Podríamos volver otro día? –

FIN


End file.
